I'm A Boy
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: An alternate take on the scene with Haku in the forest. What would happen if SASUKE - not Naruto - encountered Haku who was crossdressing? ;Major Sasuke torture in here!


Author's Note: It's mainly about Sasuke encountering Haku in the forest, instead of Naruto encountering Haku. There's a few OOC moments at one point. But there shouldn't be too much. There's slight Sasuke/Haku at one point, because Sasuke thinks he's a girl.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, do you really think Sasuke would still be alive? Do you really think Shikamaru and Temari would be just friends? Or do you really think Konan would have blue hair?

I'm A Boy:

It was about ten PM in the Land of Waves. Currently, Team 7 which consists of a hyperactive boy named Naruto Uzumai, a pathetic girl named Sakura Haruno, a cold and heartless boy named Sasuke Uchiha, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

They live in the village hidden in the leaves, or simply; the Leaf Village.

But they're on a mission to protect a bridge builder and his family. Kakashi decided that he might as well teach the three 'cute' genin how to climb trees with their feet by concentrating their chakra to their feet.

Sakura flawlessly did it. And she left Naruto and Sasuke in the dust, which completely embarrassed them to the point where they vowed to do that right like she did.

Currently In A Small Forest...

Sasuke panted as he stared at the tree before him.

"(Ugh! I can't let myself fall this behind! I must get stronger and kill Itachi!)" Sasuke thought.

**Meanwhile Somewhere Very Far Off...**

Itachi was leaning against a tree when he suddenly started shaking slightly.

"Hmm...my 'Sasuke's Being Obsessed With Revenge' senses are tingling..." Itachi muttered to himself.

**Back With Sasuke...**

Sasuke tried again, but just ended up face first in dirt.

"..." Sasuke huffed and spit out the dirt.

Sasuke then brushed off his clothes and stared at the tree.

"I will not fail this time! I won't allow myself to fall far behind that weakling, Naruto!" Sasuke said with a determined look on his face.

Sasuke then did a hand sign and the chakra once again went to his feet. He then proceeded to climb the tree again.

No matter what though, the poor Uchiha couldn't climb the tree. It had seemed all hope was lost to him. (Sasuke's really being tortured! I'm so evil! ^_-)

"...Not...not again!" Sasuke shouted as he lost his balance and fell right on his back.

Sasuke then just lied there on the ground. He looked up at the night sky and groaned.

"Am I really weak? ...Could I possibly be weaker then Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself helplessly.

**Meanwhile With Sakura...**

Sakura was sitting on her guest bed at the bridge builders house. She was asleep, but she suddenly jumped up trembling.

"Hey! My 'Sasuke's Feeling Sorry For Himself' senses are tingling!" Sakura said in shock.

**Back With Sasuke...**

Sasuke was still laying there. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...Could Naruto really surpass me as a ninja? Is Naruto more powerful then I thought?" Sasuke asked himself as he helplessly lied there.

**Meanwhile With Naruto...**

Naruto was in another part of the forest practicing walking up trees when a pain suddenly short through his left ankle.

Naruto screamed and rubbed his ankle as he sat on a branch

"Whoa! That hurt big time! At least it was just my 'Sasuke's Admiring My Ninja Skills' sense tingling!" Naruto said as he smiled.

**Back With Sasuke...Again...**

Sasuke sighed and fell asleep was he watched the stars glitter.

Sasuke didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, if he knew he'd hate himself for falling asleep while training.

**Later In An Old Abandoned House At 6:39 AM...**

In an old abandoned house; or a OAH, Zabuza Momotchi was asleep still asleep. He was very exhausted from his first battle with Kakashi and/or Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Haku however, was awake.

Haku is the 'tool' Zabuza uses for his evil deeds. Haku is a boy, but that's very debatable to most when they see him at first glance. His hair is long and silky smooth, his skin is smooth, his features are very girlish, and his voice is very calming yet it sounds girlish.

Haku decided that in order to help Zabuza feel better, he'd need medicine for him. So he would have to get herbs to make the medicine.

Haku then let his hair down and stripped off his clothes.

**Back With Sasuke At 7:16 AM...**

Sasuke was still asleep, he looked very messed up. There were marks all over his body, and sweat stuck to his forehead.

Meanwhile a girl holding a basket walked up to the area Sasuke was and got down to pick some herbs that were growing there.

"...Hmm...hmm..." The girl hummed a soft tune as she picked them.

The girl then had finished picking the herbs, and she glanced over and saw Sasuke laying on the ground.

"Huh? There's a boy over there on the ground!" The girl said in shock.

The girl quickly walked over to Sasuke and got down on her knees. After that, she gingerly took her fingers and wiped the hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Ugh...uhhhh...h-huh..." Sasuke mumbled as he groggily opened his eyes slightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a girl's face. And she looked kind of worried.

"Are you awake?" The girl asked as she giggled slightly.

Sasuke's eyes then snapped open all the way and he sat up.

"Uh...yeah! I'm uh...awake!" Sasuke said.

The girl smiled and brushed a strand of her hair out her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the girl. She had long brown hair that appeared to be very silky, her eyes were just as brown, her face had pure feminine features, her skin appeared to be smooth and pale-ish, she was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with purple spiral patterns on it, and pants to match, only they stopped somewhere above the ankles, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

"It appears you are. What is your name?" the girl asked as she batted her long eyelashes.

Sasuke couldn't help but blush slightly at that.

"...Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said as he turned his head slightly.

The girl smiled. Sasuke loved that smile and thought it could light up the darkest cave.

"Oh...that's a cute name." The girl commented.

Sasuke's face was now bright red.

"Uh...okay...well I should be leaving..." Sasuke said as he tried to stand up.

The girl looked shocked and then quickly put her hands on his shoulder to help him up.

Sasuke turned his head around to find himself face to face with the girl.

"Let me help you up, Sasuke. It seems you need help." The girl said.

The girl then helped Sasuke up. And she stood up as well.

"...Um...thanks?" Sasuke said, well...it was more like a question

The girl yet again smiled.

"Sure! It was no trouble at all. Hey uh...why are you all out here by yourself?" The girl asked as she blinked.

Sasuke shuffled his feet slightly.

"Well uh...I was training. I'm a Leaf ninja. I was practicing walking up trees by concentrating my chakra to my feet." Sasuke explained.

The girl nodded.

"But....for some reason, I can't seem to do it right. But I must try and try until I die!" Sasuke said.

The girl looked shocked.

"But why?" The girl asked.

Sasuke stared at the ground.

"So...so I can avenge my clan. One day, I will kill my older brother who murdered the clan. I must push myself everyday and become powerful!" Sasuke said as he clenched his hands into fists.

The girl's face fell.

"But why? Why must you goal in life be to defeat one you hate?" The girl asked.

Sasuke tilted his head.  
The girl walked closer to him.

"Sasuke, I understand your pain and sorrow. You feel...hollow and empty inside. Why must you even exist in the world, when your clan...or family is dead. You have nobody at all..." The girl said.

Sasuke's face fell.

"I found somebody close to me. I'm sure you have someone close to you as well." The girl said as she smiled. "...You just need to...open your heart to the ones around you." The girl added as she took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart is.

Sasuke looked shocked. Then a smile escaped on his lips.

"...You understand?" Sasuke asked.

The girl smiled and shifted her gaze to her feet.

"...Yes I do." The girl said.

The two stayed in that position for a few seconds staring at each other. Suddenly, Sasuke leaned in and kissed the girl on the lips.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away and looked at the shocked girl.

The girl regained her composure and awkwardly picked up her basket of herbs.  
"Er...I should be leaving. I'll see you again sometime, Sasuke." The girl said as she smiled and started walking off.

Then the girl smiled and turned around to face Sasuke.

"By the way, I'm a boy." The _boy_ said as he giggled and walked off.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as they _boy_ walked out of sight.

"..." Sasuke screamed bloody murder in horror.

When he calmed down he hit himself in the face many times as he walked back to the bridge builder's house.

"(My first kiss...and it was a BOY!)" Sasuke thought in horror as he walked off.

End.

Well...what do you think? I had actually thought of that story a long, long time ago. I found it, and re-typed it up because it seemed funny. Let me know what you think. And uh...I really hated the part with Sasuke kissing Haku. See, the girl was really Haku. I nearly gagged when I typed that, but I suffered through!

Read and please review as well!


End file.
